Long Live
by ladypirate12
Summary: Two OCs gets sent to Narnia along with our favorite siblings. Peter/OC Susan/OC *I don't own the song "Long Live" by Taylor Swift.*
1. We're Off To See The Wizard

"I don't think this is the right office."

"What the heck?"

"Where are we?"

"Why is it snowing?"

"We are going to be _so_ late for fifth period."

***about 6 hours earlier***

The day started out normally enough for Evangeline White and William Hart. At exactly 6:43 a.m., they met at the corner of 31st and Ortega to catch the morning bus route to José de Jesús Noé High School, where they were in the middle of their freshman year. They then proceeded to walk seven blocks, get on the regional transit, and finish the Biology notes they were have supposed to have finished over the weekend. After half-completing the notes (it wasn't like the teacher was actually going to check them), the pair turned to more interesting matters, such as the new album Eva had downloaded onto her iPod and the electric guitar Liam was saving up to buy. They talked about the music they wanted to write and the band they one day soon (like, this summer soon) wanted to form. They were oblivious to the stops their bus made and almost missed the one they got off at to walk another two blocks up to the front steps of the institution many called high school. They sat in the cafeteria discussing more weekend activities until the first period bell rang out and they headed to Bio. After four periods of mind-numbing lectures, they got a heaven-sent 45-minute break for lunch. After the bell rang to signal the end of that sweet reprieve, the pair headed towards the main building to look for their counselor's office. Their parents were friends and both sets of parental units were concerned that their children spent too much time focusing on music and too little time focusing on the Important Things in life, such as which university they would be attending in four years and what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives (and music was NOT an option). Because of these concerns, the pair had been told to see their counselor before the end of the day. They had put off this meeting until right before 5th period for two reasons, the first being that they didn't see each other after 1st period until then, and they wanted to face the dream-crushing talk together. The other reason was that they really hated Geometry, and this way, they could get out of at least a little bit of 5th period math. So, with those two motives in mind, they trudged up to the guidance section of the office building and started the search for room 509. After 15 minutes of wandering aimlessly up and down different corridors that all seemed the same, they had thought they had finally reached their destination. Room 509, Counselor Mendez. They readied themselves for a brutal attack on their so-called pipe dreams and opened the door. Little did they know more than their career options would be changed when they came out of the standard issue office. The door opened slowly and as they stepped into the office, they stepped out of their world.

"I don't think this is the right office."

"What the heck?"

"Where are we?"

"Why is it snowing?"

"We are going to be _so_ late for fifth period."

"That's the least of our concerns right now, Liam. We just walked into a counselor's office and it's SNOWING! And a forest. And HUGE!"

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Eve." Liam deadpanned. She slapped him on the back of the head, Gibbs-style.

"Dude, if anything, you're totally Toto, I get to be Dorothy!"

"Hey, I don't want to be some stupid… Wait, we're fighting about which movie character we get to be in a reference I made to a movie neither of us like, when we're in a random, snowing forest in the middle of our counselor's office and the door has mysteriously disappeared?" Liam looked at his best friend, flabbergasted.

Evangeline pondered this for a moment. Then she nodded, "Yep, pretty much." She started walking in a randomly chosen direction when Liam stopped her.

"Wait, where are you going?" She pointed in a general direction.

"That way."

"Why?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "Where else are we supposed to go? Our one connection to reality disintegrated and even though it's winter at home, I'm not dressed for snow and would really enjoy someplace not so, well, snow-y. So, I'm headed that way, it's as good a direction as any. You coming?" With that, she headed the way she had started. He caught up with her and the continued walking for what felt like forever. Their jeans hems were soaked with snow, their sneakers full of the offending slush, and they were just plain miserable.

"Th-th-there had b-b-bet-t-ter be s-s-somewhhere warm s-s-soon, 'cause I don't think I could take the cold much l-l-l-longer." Eva chattered.

"Look over th-th-there." William said, pointing to a tall, long pole in the middle of the snow that was definitely not a tree. "It l-l-looks like it's light up. We're going that way." Eve just nodded in assent. It took them a few more minutes, but they reached the strange, luminescent pole and realized what it was.

"What is a lamppost doing out here, in the middle of a forest?" Evangeline asked as she looked up at the odd post.

"What are we doing out here, in the middle of a forest?" Liam asked her.

"That I cannot answer." she replied sagely, making them both laugh a little bit at the ridiculousness of everything around them.

"Hello!" A chipper voice startled the pair out of their peculiar fit of laughter. "I'm Lucy. Do you live here?" The voice belonged to a young girl, maybe eight or nine years old, in a big furry coat.

"Where is here?" Evangeline asked as the little girl was joined by three other kids, the oldest probably Evangeline and Liam's age, the youngest probably eleven or twelve, with a sour expression on his face.

"Narnia of course. You've never been here before?" Lucy inquired.

"Definitely not. Where is it?" Liam asked while eyeing the newcomers, that youngest one making him suspicious. Lucy seemed to pick up on this and turned to the group.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I haven't introduced you. This is Peter, my oldest brother," she gestured to the oldest boy, who nodded, "and this is Susan, she's my oldest sister," the oldest girl tried to smile warmly, but it came off as more pained and confused, "and this is Edmund, he's my other older brother." The disagreeable boy didn't even acknowledge the pair.

"Um, well, okay. I'm Eva White, and this is Liam Hart. Do you know where here is exactly?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure where Narnia is. It's in our wardrobe, how'd you get in?"

"We came in through the bathroom window." Liam muttered to Eve, who had to stifle her giggles.

Lucy looked perplexed. "What was that?"

"You know, the Beatles. 'She Came In Through The Bathroom Window'. Paul McCartney. It was referenced in the movie 'Across The Universe", Jude was talking about Prudence. Come on, you don't know the Beatles? Have you been living under a rock for the over past forty or so years?" Eva looked dismayed.

They all shook their heads. "I'm sorry, I don't think any of us understand what you mean. Is it an American thing?" Susan asked gently. Eva and Liam looked on at the four siblings, bewildered, and shook their heads.

"Well never mind." Liam said, getting back to business, "We walked into an office at school and suddenly, poof, here we are, in Narnia!"

"How is that possible, that one place, one hidden, secret place can be reached by two very separate places? That's not logical at all. It just doesn't make sense."

"Because all the rest of this makes complete sense Sue." Peter told her sarcastically. She started to retort when Lucy stepped in between them.

"Would you two just stop it? Eva, Liam, would you like to come with us to see Mr. Tumnus. He's a faun that I met when I was here before." The little girl looked at them hopefully. The pair exchanged a glance and then Evangeline spoke.

"Well, it's not we have anywhere else to go, and maybe this faun guy can help us figure all this craziness out." Liam nodded and Lucy's siblings seemed to agree with her. The young girl smiled brightly and started off in a direction before stopping suddenly.

"Are you two cold? Because there are extra coats, and Pete's right, it's not like we're taking them out of the wardrobe and…"

"Lucy!" Peter cut her off in mid-ramble, then turned to the pair, "Are you cold? We do have extra coats." They accepted and Peter went into the thicket of trees and came back a moment later with two big fluffy coats. Eva and Liam each slipped one on and thanked him and then the party was off to Mr. Tumnus's.

The entire walk Lucy rambled on and on about the faun that she had had tea with and how he had helped her and how his sardines were delicious. They finally reached the little house and Lucy gasped and ran inside.

The door was hanging off it's hinges and the dark inside rooms were ransacked, the furniture torn beyond repair and everything shoved off the shelves in a broken pile on the shredded carpet. Lucy was inconsolable, running around the room trying to fix things and crying in huge sobs that racked her entire body. Peter found a piece of parchment tacked to the door and somberly read it aloud.

"The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said majesty's enemies, harboring spies, and fraternizing with Humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Lucy's bawling was the only sound in the small house as the humans digested the decree.

"Well, who is this queen Lu?" Peter asked.

"She's not really queen. She's an awful witch and everyone hates her. She made it always winter, and never Christmas."

"We should go back Peter." Susan reasoned. "It can't be safe here."

"We can't!" Lucy burst out. "It's my fault he was arrested. I'm the human! Don't you see? We have to help! Please Peter, Susan!"

"What do you think, Su?"

"I really, really want to go just go back, but I think Lucy is right, we should try to help, if nothing else."

Peter turned to the pair, "You don't have to be a part of this."

Eva snorted and Liam answered for the both of them. "Are you kidding? Of course we're helping! And it's not like we've go anywhere better to go anyway." With that remark, their fates were sealed and Peter led the party out of the trashed home and into the snowy wilderness when they heard a strange sound.

"psst."

"Did you hear that?"

"What was it?"

"Where did that come from?"

"psst!"

"Over there!" Lucy pointed to behind a tree, and then to a robin nested on a lower branch.

"Did that bird 'psst!' us?" Susan asked incredulously.

"Come on!" They followed Lucy to behind the tree, where they were met with a very strange sight.

"Is that a beaver?"

"Come on!" rushed Lucy.

"Wait! How do we know it's, well, a good guy?" Liam asked gingerly.

"I think it's a good beaver, so come on!" Lucy sped off towards the woodland animal.

"Think of it this way," Evangeline said in a hushed tone to Liam, "Six kids against one beaver. I think we'll be okay." He just shrugged.

"None of this is quite okay Eve."

They followed Lucy and the beaver to a secluded spot in the wood.

"Lucy Pevensie?" It asked.

"You talk!" Susan stated, taken aback.

"Yeah, so do you." The beaver said. "Lucy Pevensie? It asked again. She nodded. He pulled out a small square of cloth and Lucy gasped.

"That's my handkerchief! I gave it to Mr. Tumnus!"

"Yeah. He heard about his arrest the day before, and he told me to meet you and take you somewhere safe." He lowered his voice and motioned for them to keep walking. "They say that Aslan's on the move." Now, none of the children knew what this meant exactly, but when it was said warmth blanketed the hushed silence. It felt right, and so, all of the party, save Edmund, decided that following the beaver was the best –and only- plan. Besides, an actual guide was much better than a yellow-brick road.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

The children had been trudging along after the curious little beaver (though he might have been an average sized beaver, or maybe even a large beaver, it was truly difficult to determine for them, seeing as they'd never actually met a beaver in real life) for a while now and any time one would attempt to ask him anything about this Narnia place or the Aslan person he had mentioned, Beaver would shush them quite rudely and point to the trees.

"The trees." He hissed at Peter, pointing to the foliage, "Not all of them are on our side."

As they rounded a bend in the snow-covered path, the motley party saw a small house woven of sticks and twigs on the riverbank.

"Is that a dam?" Liam whispered incredulously, leaning in closer to Evangeline.

"Where else would a beaver live?" she replied drily. "God, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah." He consented. The group clustered into the half-done home, startling yet another beaver.

"Oh my!" She started, jumping around in an odd little half circle.

Another talking beaver.

"Do all the animals talk here?" Eva whispered to Liam, but it was Mr. Beaver that answered.

"Almost all. Occasionally you can get the odd squirrel or two, but for the most part, yes."

"Oh."

"Well we're down the rabbit hole and into Wonderland now, aren't we?" Liam muttered under his breath to Evangeline.

"Curiouser and curiouser." She agreed.

"Now come along, get inside, all of you. We haven't got all day and you never know who the witch has got on her side."

The first thing Liam White noticed as he stepped in the smallish dam was a beaver, more than likely a she-beaver by the looks of her, sitting at a beaver-sized sewing machine busily working on an old pair of pants. The strange thing about this was not, he decided, that there was a beaver at a sewing machine, but in fact that neither Mr. Beaver nor the she-beaver wore pants.

AS soon as she spotted the children the beaver got up. "You've come at last! I never thought I would see the day." Her face then adopted a worried expression and, as she smoothed the fur on the top of her head, she turned to her husband. "Why didn't you give me some warning? I could have fixed my fur…" her voice trailed off as she worried over her appearance. Mr. Beaver just chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Stop fussing dear, you look lovely." Both beavers then turned their attention back to the five human children that happened to all be crowded around her table. "This is my wife, Mrs. Beaver." They all exchanged their hello-it's-nice-to-meet-you's and Peter Pevensie found it extremely odd that he was shaking hands with a beaver but, as Evangeline had pointed out, the whole thing was terribly curious and, if they could talk, why shouldn't he shake hands with a beaver.

The little dam was packed full, but with a bright fire burning in the hearth it was far more cozy than claustrophobic. Mrs. Beaver went around offering tea and food that smelled very distinctly like fish. She fussed around the children for a few more minutes and then sat down at the table next to her husband.

"Now," Beaver began, "Down to business…"

"Yes," Lucy interjected, "what's happened to Mr. Tumnus?" she asked solemnly, her bottom lip trembling a bit as she tried desperately not to cry.

"Now that," Mr. Beaver replied ominously, "is very bad business. He's definitely been taken by the police. A bird saw them taking him to the North, and we all know what that means." Mrs. Beaver let out a small gasp, but all the children- save Edmund, who just looked quite skeptical and very bored-, looked confused.

"I'm sorry Mr. Beaver" Liam began, "But none of us seem to know what that means."

"It means, dears," Mrs. Beaver answered, " that the witch has taken him to her house."

"But what will they do to him?" Susan asked in a whisper.

"It's difficult to say, but there's not many taken there that ever come out. People say she turns them to statues that line her courtyard and that the birds won't even fly above her house for fear of that place."

"But then we must save!" Lucy cried, "We have to!" The tears she had tried so desperately to hide were running down her cheeks and she looked at each of them pleadingly.

"Couldn't we help him?" Peter asked, "This faun saved my sister, we can't just leave him."

"It'll be no good trying, Son of Adam. Especially not you trying. But now that Aslan's on the move…" The feeling of warmth blanketed the children once more, and Evangeline decided she needed a face, or at least a description, to go with this name.

"Who is Aslan? You haven't told us anything yet."

"Who is Aslan?" Beaver asked incredulously, " Who is Aslan? Well, he's the King. Lord of the whole wood and probably far more after that. He doesn't come here often, mind you. But finally, finally, he has returned and he'll take care of the White Witch, just you wait! He's the one that'll save Tumnus."

"But can't she just turn him to stone?" The six others jumped at the sound of Edmund's voice, he had been so quiet they had half-forgotten he was there.

"Turn him to stone?" Beaver laughed. "If she can look him straight in the eye while standing on her own two feet I dare say I'll be impressed. No, Son of Adam, she won't turn him to stone. He'll put everything right; it says so, in an old little rhyme in these woods. '_Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight. At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more. When he bares his teeth, winter meets it's death. And when he shakes his mane, it shall be spring again.' _But it'll make more sense when you meet him."

"Is he a man?" Peer asked.

"A man? Bless you Son of Adam, no. Certainly not. I tell you he is the King of these parts, of the wood and even further. Don't you know who the King of Beasts is? Aslan is a lion. The great Lion."

"Is that quite… safe?" Susan asked nervously.

"Course he isn't safe! He's not a tame Lion. But he's good. He's the King."

"When will we see him?" Liam asked.

"You all are to meet him tomorrow, at the Stone Table, where he's set up camp. Once were with him, we can begin actually doing things. Of course, we definitely need you lot too, there's another rhyme, a kind of prophecy, if you will, '_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done._'" Beaver recited, looking proud of himself.

"That doesn't really rhyme." Evangeline pointed out.

"Doesn't. Really. Rhyme." Beaver looked agitated to say the least, "Does that really bloody matter? What it means is that when the four siblings of the prophecy take the throne, things shall be right again."

"Four siblings?" Liam looked very confused at that. "I dunno if you've noticed, but there are six of us, and not all of us are siblings."

"Yes, yes. I'm sure you're here for a reason. Aslan works in mysterious ways most of the time, but it's always for good." They sat in silence for a short while until Lucy cried out yet again.

"Where's Ed?" Everyone began to panic, looking frantically for the missing sibling of the prophecy.

"When did we last see him?" "Wasn't he sitting just right there?" "Did he go outside?" "Edmund, Edmund!" Although they searched the entire dam and much of the surrounding area, it was to no avail. Edmund was gone.

They trudged back into the little dam. It was Lucy who spoke first.

"What are we to do now, Mr. Beaver?"

"Well, we must leave immediately, of course."

Peter looked approvingly at this plan. "Right, we should form search parties, maybe three or four. If we all take a different direc…."

"Search parties?" Beaver interjected, looking confused and possibly a trifle concerned for Peter's mental stability. "Why would we do that Son of Adam?"

"To look for Edmund obviously!" Susan said, irritated now at Beaver's incredulous look.

"Well it's far to late for that dear." Mrs. Beaver spoke gently, "He's gone to _her_ now."

"What do you mean?" Eva felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, "gone to _her_? Who's _her_?"

"The Witch." Mrs. Beaver shook her head sadly.

"What do you mean, has he gone off to have tea with the Witch? You're insane! You're a talking beaver, you're insane and you don't exist!" Susan shouted with such ferocity that all the room's occupants flinched and backed up a few steps.

Beaver turned to address Lucy. "Has your brother ever been to Narnia before?" The little girl just nodded, the tears in her eyes threatening to cascade onto her cheeks. "And were you with him? Did you know what he had gotten up to?" She shook her head. No.

"Then he's already met the Witch. Joined her even maybe. I didn't want to say anything before, what with him being your brother, but the moment I saw him I could tell."

"What does she want with him?" A voice barely more than a whisper asked.

"It's that prophecy you see. _'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone…'_ you know, that one. She's the 'evil time" part, right?" Liam deduced, looking to Mr. Beaver for affirmation.

"Correct, Son of Adam. She wants to break you up and then hunt you down. The only thing we can do now is go to Aslan. Once we've found him, then we can save your brother"

"Then let's go!" Eva said after a pause. "Let's find this lion dude and save your guys' brother and fix things, 'cuz right now, everything's screwed up and shot to hell."

"I'm not sure I understood all of that speech, but I…" Susan's reply was cut short by the sound of wolfs, their paws pounding the packed snow ground and howls cutting through the night air.

"GO! We have to go!" Beaver ushered the group towards a small trapdoor in the wall of the dam. "What are you doing?" He yelled at his wife, "We have to go, we don't need jam!"

They barreled though the little tunnel, the wolves barking and snapping at their heels. Lucy tripped on a root and fell just a few feet from the exit, but before she had time to breathe, Peter was there, scooping her up as he jumped out into a snowy clearing. Susan and Mrs. Beaver closely followed him, running at a pace unheard of for any woodland creature, especially a beaver. Liam and Roxanne were the last ones out. Evangeline quickly pushed a boulder in front of the exit and then they flew across the snow and into the woods just a few seconds before the captain of the Secret Police burst through the exit, shattering the icy rock into a million pieces.

Beaver pulled them down into a hole under the roots of a tree. They fell onto a small dirt floor and Beaver motioned for each of them to remain deathly still and silent as the grave.

"Don't. Even. Breathe."


End file.
